Bridging the Rift
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: This fic was inspired by one random comment on livejournal and won't make much sense if you aren't a fan of Torchwood. Then again... maybe you don't need to be, lol! Harry. Draco. Jack Harkness. Threesome. Enough said. This fic contains MATURE ADULT CONTENT, okay?


**Bridging the Rift**

**Torchwood Crossover**

_Thank you, ever so much alaanafair and lunasky3 for this evil suggestion._

The Minister of Magic's office was small and cramped, not at all what Jack expected from people with the ability to do magic. Jack explained the situation, which thankfully took a helluva lot less time than it normally would have. He supposed the magic thing allowed wizards to have more accepting minds than their ordinary human counterparts.

Two men suddenly shoved their way into the room and Jack looked at them both with interest. He nearly whistled aloud at the collective sex appeal. Too bad it promised to be a short mission.

"Malfoy. Potter," the Minister said, "Meet Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Captain Jack here is with a Muggle organization known as Torchwood."

"Muggle," the blond repeated and Jack was impressed at the volume of disgust the man packed into a single word. Jack also appreciated the way his hair fell over his enigmatic grey eyes.

"What's this about, Kingsley?" the dark-haired one asked and stepped forward to shake Jack's hand. Jack held it a bit longer than warranted and gave the man—Harry, was it?—his most charming smile. Harry smiled back, thankfully not immune.

Shacklebolt said, "Jack needs our help. He says something has come through a… Rift, was it?"

Jack nodded and watched Harry Potter drop into a chair. Draco Malfoy remained standing and his eyes flashed with something. Annoyance? Anger?

"Since when do Muggle agencies come to us for help?" he demanded.

"You are a Muggle, right?" Harry asked Jack, who nodded.

"Yes, I am. I became acquainted with your world in the year 2022 through the Minister of Magic at the time… well, through his mistress Bianca, actually, but that's another story…"

The others looked at him quizzically and Shacklebolt waved his hand airily.

"That's not important. You two are going to help Jack find whatever it is that came though the Rift. Before it hurts anyone." The Minister's tone carried a warning common to Ministers the world over. Jack smiled.

Draco Malfoy disappeared, claiming to have business to attend to. Thus Jack was alone with Harry Potter when they searched a small wizarding village known as Hogsmeade.

"What is this thing supposed to be?" Harry asked as Jack held up a device to detect Rift traces. The creature had definitely been there. Jack thought it might be drawn by the magical auras of the wizards and he hoped it hadn't killed anyone.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted, unwilling to speculate on the nature of the creature without evidence. "Your partner is hot. Have you noticed?"

Harry seemed surprised. "Um… Draco? Well, no, actually. We don't exactly get along. And I have a girlfriend…"

"Really? Then you won't mind if I give him a try, then? I was afraid you were a couple."

Jack smiled at Harry, who seemed bewildered, but he shook his head.

"He's all yours, mate," Harry said, but his smile seemed forced. Jack's wasn't.

The trail turned cold by the next afternoon and Jack found himself alone with the blond. What did Shacklebolt call them? Aurors? Draco Malfoy was stunning, but a bit standoffish with Jack as they trudged though a wet meadow. Jack followed a faint signature that might have been static interference. It was his only lead, so he followed anyway.

He tried for small talk, hoping to coax Draco out of his shell. "Have you worked with Harry long? Those green eyes of his; couldn't you just drown in them?"

Jack suddenly had Draco's full attention. "Excuse me?"

"Harry. Those eyes, that physique… You don't have a thing for him, do you?"

"For _Potter_?" Draco laughed. "Don't be absurd."

"That's good to know." Jack held up the device, which gave off a promising flash of color. "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you, so I just assumed…"

"_Potter_?"

"Never mind. Ignore me." Jack whistled tunelessly and trotted away. Draco caught up with him and shot him a strange glance. Jack paused. "If I ask, do you think Harry will go out with me? I _am_ fairly irresistible."

Draco recovered with a smirk. "You'll never have a chance."

Jack grinned. "We'll see."

The three of them went out together the next day and walked through a Muggle village. It had been far from peaceful earlier, split with sirens and lights, but those were long gone. Someone had died, but the perpetrator had been an ordinary person.

"You're sure it wasn't your creature?" Harry asked. His eyes were on Draco Malfoy, who walked far ahead and pretended to ignore them.

"I'm sure. Plain old human madman. The creature was here, though. Possibly drawn by the blood. Not a good sign, but at least it hasn't killed anyone yet."

"That we know of," Harry said.

Jack nodded. He jerked his head toward Draco, who was out of earshot.

"Your partner is a cagey one. I might need your help."

"Malfoy?"

"You've said that four times today. Why do you keep repeating his name whenever I suggest I want to shove him up against a wall and shag the daylights out of him?"

"Malfoy." Harry's eyes never left the blond.

"You're doing it again."

"I just thought Malfoy was straight."

"Why would you think that?"

Jack knocked Harry to the ground. The jet of light barely missed him.

"Sorry," Jack said. "Force of habit."

"You could have been killed!" Harry yelled. He was trapped beneath Jack, who refrained from laughing, barely.

"That's actually a lot less serious than you think. You're awfully hot, you know. Are you sure you won't consider experimenting?"

The Auror gaped at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jack pressed his mouth to Harry's. The kiss was sweet and satisfying and Harry Potter did not protest at all. He did not even move until a throat-clearing sound reached their ears. Jack reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into an enraged gaze of pure silver. Harry shoved Jack aside and scrambled to his feet, blushing furiously.

"If you two are quite finished, do you think we might interrogate the person who nearly killed you?" Draco demanded.

Jack dusted himself off with a grin. "Sorry, business before pleasure. Lead on."

Waves of frigid air practically emanated from the blond while poor Harry looked like he wanted to apologize, but was not quite certain what he'd done wrong. Jack was tempted to recruit them to Torchwood, but he figured the sexual tension would destroy the place in a week.

Draco had captured an angry-looking wizard who was bound in glowing ropes.

"Hello, Leiper," Draco said. "Want to tell us why you just tried to kill some hapless Ministry employees?"

"A bloody Avada Kedavra can't take down Harry Potter," Leiper snarled. "Everyone knows that."

"You nearly killed Jack!" Harry cried.

"Potter would have been very upset about that," Draco snarled.

"I wouldn't have been all that happy, myself," Jack added.

"I'm not talking any more," Leiper said and clamped his jaws shut. No amount of threats or coercion would move him to speak.

"You'll be talking as soon as the damned Veritaserum takes effect," Draco said and hauled Leiper up by his sparse locks. Harry put a warning hand on Draco's arm, but the blond gave him a venomous glare. "I'm taking him to the Ministry." Harry sucked in a breath and dropped his hand. Draco and Leiper disappeared and Harry sighed.

"Come on, I'll Apparate us there."

Apparently there were lawyers and legality issues even in the world of wizards and magic. Jack followed Draco to the break room while Harry handled the mundane chores, such as dealing with Shacklebolt. Jack had the feeling Draco stuck Harry with that job quite often.

He watched as Draco prepared tea strong enough to stain furniture and added an ungodly amount of sugar.

"How long until he talks?" Jack asked.

"Not long. So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Kissing Straight-Arrow Potter. He did not seem to be fighting you off," Draco said in a casual tone with mountains of not-casual hidden beneath. "Fancy that."

"Actually, he didn't seem impressed," Jack lied. "I wonder if my technique is slipping."

Draco snorted into his cup and Jack stepped forward. He took the mug from Draco's fingers and set it aside. The grey eyes met his in sardonic amusement.

"Want to tell me if my abilities are lacking?" Jack murmured and leaned into Draco. The blond did not move and Jack closed the distance. Their lips met and Jack dove into the kiss with a blissful sigh. This was turning into one hell of a case. Jack deepened the kiss and wrapped his fingers around the blond's slender hips.

A crash behind them startled Jack into pulling away. He turned to find Harry in the doorway looking at them with wide green eyes. A broken mug lay at his feet. Harry muttered something and made a slashing motion with his wand. The ceramic repaired itself and flew back into his hand. Harry gifted Draco with a venomous glare and fled.

Draco looked at Jack wryly, but there was no amusement in his gaze.

"Well, you seem to have made an impression on Potter," Draco said. "I thought he was going to cast a Killing Curse on me."

Jack thought Draco might be right, but not for the reasons Draco supposed.

"He summoned the creature?" Jack asked in amazement and wondered if all "demons" summoned by wizards in the past had actually been aliens pulled through the Rift. It was a definite possibility.

"Yeah, demon summoning is seldom done these days due to the demons unfortunate habit of eating their summoners," Harry said.

"That doesn't stop the stupid ones," Draco added. He had been watching Harry speculatively all morning, while Harry had been ignoring the blond.

"Leiper summoned the creature to get rid of his neighbor over a property dispute," Harry continued. "The creature escaped the wards, obviously, and Leiper was trying to get it back under control. What we can't figure out is what the creature does. It's been on the loose for days and yet has not hurt anyone."

They cautiously approached an open meadow near the place they had apprehended Leiper the previous day. Jack's handheld tracker was silent, but he continued to sweep it from side to side as they walked. Jack hopped over a root that jutted from the grass. Behind him, Harry tripped over it and fell into Draco.

"If you want to maul someone, Potter, I'm sure Jack will welcome your clumsy advances."

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see Harry push himself away from Draco angrily.

"You seem to be the expert on mauling Jack," Harry snapped, "Judging by that last performance."

"Jealous, Potter? I'm not the one with a _girlfriend_."

Harry flushed. "Certainly not. You can snog Jack all you like. You can shag whatever bloke strikes your fancy, actually. I really don't care."

Jack smiled as Draco blinked at Harry's words. A light seemed to go on over the blond head.

"I didn't know I required your permission, Potter, but thanks, I think I will." With that, Draco marched firmly over to Jack and pulled him into a rough embrace. Jack had a hard time holding back amused chuckles, but it did not stop him from enjoying the kiss. Draco Malfoy was really something. Jack wrapped his free arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer.

After long blissful moments of tongue on tongue, Jack pulled back and glanced at Harry, who looked like he might explode with rage. Jack wondered how quickly he could reach the stun gun on his belt in case Harry attacked. It was possible provoking him to jealousy hadn't been the wisest move.

The device in Jack's hand suddenly lit up and the air crackled with energy. Jack gasped when everything went blue and then blinked back to normal. Harry Potter strode forward, wrapped a hand in Draco's platinum hair, and crushed their lips together. The kiss was almost a battle, until Draco moaned and pulled his partner closer. It was possibly the hottest thing Jack had ever seen.

He stepped forward and the detection device dropped into the grass, forgotten, as Jack put his arms around both Aurors and fastened his lips on Harry's neck.

"You two are so gorgeous," Jack murmured. "Made for each other."

Heat consumed him. Harry broke the kiss and looked at Jack miserably. "Draco hates me," he said and Jack's grip tightened with the need to comfort him, preferably by removing all their clothes and doing wicked things. Harry's lips were wet with Draco's saliva and Jack pressed his mouth against Harry's to taste them both at once. He felt a thrill of pleasure when Draco's lips touched his neck and the Auror's tongue drew over the skin there.

"I don't hate Harry," Draco said. "He drives me crazy. I want him so fucking much, it's just not fair."

Harry tore his lips from Jack's. "What?"

Jack turned his head and kissed Draco, whose hand had tugged Jack's shirt from his waistband and discovered the flesh beneath. Jack thought it was a great idea and did the same to Harry, who gasped when Jack's cool hand touched his bare skin. "But you want Jack," Harry continued in a tone of bewilderment.

"I want Jack right now. I want you _all_ the time," Draco said.

"Oh."

Jack thought Harry's surprised utterance was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. Apparently Draco thought the same, for he practically devoured Harry's mouth for a full five minutes, until they were all panting for breath—Jack from merely watching. Of course, he had not been idle. His hands had made short work of the buttons on all of their shirts.

"What… what about Jack?" Harry asked. Meanwhile, one of his hands was twisted in Jack's hair and Jack nuzzled Harry's jaw in appreciation. One of Draco's hands stroked across Jack's bare back.

"Fuck Jack," Draco breathed coldly.

"Draco wants me to fuck you, Jack," Harry said and groaned slightly. Jack was so hard he was afraid he might come at the mere image conjured by the words.

"That's not what I meant!" Draco cried, dashing Jack's hopes, although he laughed at the blond's outraged tone. "I thought you had a girlfriend, Potter. I thought you were bloody straight."

"I don't have a girlfriend. And how could I be straight with you as a partner?" Harry huffed. "You are fucking gorgeous. And hot. And sexy. And… tell him, Jack."

"You're spectacular, Draco," Jack said, lost in the hands and lips that were drifting over every inch of his exposed skin.

"Yes," said Harry and Jack felt hands tug at his belt. He wasn't sure whose hands. The heat seemed to be melting his senses; they could have been his own hands, for all he knew.

"Harry, too," Draco said over Jack's lips.

"God, yes. Harry, too," Jack agreed.

They all sank to their knees then, all tangled limbs and lust. Trousers were loosened and Jack felt a hot hand on his cock—not his own hand. He knew for certain because both of his were wrapped around warm appendages that were very different from his. Another grip joined the first and Jack laughed with glee when he realized what an interesting triad they had formed.

An awkward rhythm was established and their lips met and moved against each other's in a barely workable three-way kiss, more hot gasping breath and eager nibbling than actual kissing. None of them minded.

It was really rather difficult, Jack decided, to stroke two cocks at once, especially when two hands were wrapped around your own. It was hard to concentrate on providing pleasure when your own body was about to explode. Jack could barely remember when he'd been quite so turned on.

"Draco... oh, god, Jack," Harry said.

"Harry," the other two moaned in unison. That did it for Harry. Jack felt a thrumming twitch in his right hand and wetness burst between them. Jack followed suit, coming so hard and so brilliantly that he missed Draco's orgasm entirely. The blond must have done so, for he was the first to speak after they spent long moments with foreheads resting together, panting.

"Wow," Draco said simply.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked. He was the first to pull away and cast some sort of spell that cleaned them up instantly. Jack would have paid big money to learn that one. Jack straightened his clothing. He was euphoric, but the other two looked a bit out of sorts.

"That was amazing," he said with a grin. "Unfortunately, it was also not normal. I know what our friend Leiper summoned."

Harry looked at him almost miserably while he hurriedly buttoned his shirt. A blush tinted his cheeks nicely. Draco looked perfectly composed once his clothing was back in order.

Jack answered the unspoken question. "It's a Charmon. A species that feeds on heightened emotion. It enhances the most prevalent emotions of the humans it encounters and the feeds on it. Anger is the strongest, of course, followed by lust." He recovered his tracking device from the grass. The lights still blinked. Jack looked toward a nearby stand of trees. "Aha, right on target."

The creature moved quickly, but was barely a match for two Aurors with wands. In seconds it was immobilized and prepared for transport back to Torchwood.

"Come on, lads! We're here to celebrate!" Jack raised his ale bottle and clinked it against Harry's. A halfhearted grin met his gaze and Jack sighed. "Nature calls. I'll be right back."

Once out of sight near down the hallway of the semi-crowded pub, Jack leaned against the wall and put in his earpiece. He felt no guilt about tuning in to the conversation of the two Aurors he'd left at the table.

"I think I'll go," Draco said.

"What? You can't go!"

"I thought you might want to be alone with Jack."

Indignation dripped from Harry's voice. "What are you talking about? Did you not hear a word I said earlier?"

There was a brief silence. "You meant that? I thought it was the spell talking… or whatever that creature did to make us act… What are you saying, Potter?"

"Are you completely obtuse? I want you, you stupid git."

"Obtuse! That's a very un-Potterlike word. I'm impressed. Come here, you."

Jack peered around the corner, to see the two men snogging madly over the table. One of the bottles had fallen and the contents gushed across the wood and onto the floor, unnoticed. Draco's fist was clenched in the neck of Harry's robes. Jack took out the earpiece and sauntered back to the Aurors. They reluctantly broke apart, but did not take their eyes from one another.

"I see my work here is done. Call me if you two ever want to take a grope down memory lane." Jack laughed, gave them each a lingering kiss, and left. He might have to visit the wizarding world more often.


End file.
